Life in the Rift
by punkinhead3
Summary: Stories from the champions point of view. I'm going to try to write from a bunch of different champion's perspectives.


Jayce breathed a heavy sigh. The creature had lost him in the jungle and he couldn't be happier. He had never seen this creature before in the Rift; a new champion just brought through his Judgment. He slid his arm to his side, it came away slick with blood. He lifted his head in a gasp of pain, then felt the embrace of the Recall surround him. he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back at his Nexus, his side no longer hurt. A beam of blue light appeared beside him as his teammate Thresh materialized on the fountain floor.

"The new champion packs quite the punch," he told the specter.

"Trust me, I know. He came down earlier and I was barely able to get Draven out of there." As they started their journey back to their respective lanes, Thresh called back over his shoulder, "By the way, Watch out for his Void Spikes!"

"Great." The Ionian inventor mumbled to himself. He sprinted past his tower and began assisting his minions in their onslaught. His cannon twitched with every blast, sending the molten energy into the minions' small bodies. He used to feel bad for killing the tiny creatures, until it was explained to him that they felt no pain and had really no other thoughts than the straightforward attack mentality. He blasted them away with abandon until he saw his opponent approaching.

The tall monkey-man was running towards him, hell bent on revenge. Jayce smirked; obviously he didn't like the fact that he had just been murdered. He started firing at Wukong, who nimbly dodged the small projectiles. Jayce retreated back closer to his tower, just outside the boundary of protection. Jayce slid his hand down the shaft of his weapon slightly, finding the first of three buttons. He pressed it and felt the energy build in his creation, sending out a large ball of pure energy. Wukong jumped sidelong to avoid it as the mass collided with the gang of minions behind him. The blast disintegrated two of them instantly and only have of another one, who was left lying in the grass with half of his body missing and cauterized.

The warrior smiled at his poorly aimed shot and launched towards him. his staff moved so fast towards him that Jayce barely had time to move his head out of the way, feeling the air displace just inches from him. Jayce moved his hand lower and depressed the last button of his cannon. The head of the weapon shifted into the form of a large hammer and glowed with energy. The look on Wukong's face was priceless. This was their first match together and there was a lot of each other they had no clue about. Jayce closed the small distance between them and slid behind Wukong, dodging the staff that swung wildly about. He pulled the mercury hammer back and sent it slamming into the side of the moneky-man. the head of the hammer exploded with energy and sent Wukong flying backwards, well withing the range of Jayce's turret. The turret's staff glowed blue and released a large ball of superheated magical energy, catching Wukong in his chest. The air around him seemed to glow yellow for a split second before he appeared ten feet closer to Jayce than he was with a golden pop. Unfortunately he wasn't out of range for the massive tower and it sent another blob of energy colliding into his back.

Realizing his chance to strike, Jayce jumped into the air and brought his hammer crashing down onto Wukong's furry head. The impact was jarring and the terrible _crunch_ that followed made his stomach lurch. His body crumpled to the ground as a pool of crimson spread around his dead body. Jayce grinned as he glanced at the screen on his wrist, watching his gold indicator rise with the kill he just earned. He went back to blasting away the purple clad minions, and pushing his forces up to the enemy tower. Suddenly the hair raised on the back of his neck stood on end as he got the uneasy feeling that he wasn't alone.

He spun around and searched the area around him. Nothing seemed amiss, even the ward he had placed in the river glowed bright. Then he heard the ungodly hiss and the back of his shoulder erupted in pain. The screamed and turned around to see the horror of the new champion before him. He pulled the spike from his back and threw it to the ground. Kha'zix chuckled lightly then sprang into the air, wings fluttering and came crashing into Jayce. He swung his hammer again and sent the Void creature flying back to where he was before he landed and he ran like the devil himself was after him. When he looked back the creature just seemed to vanish into thin air. The reappeared closer, then gone, then closer until Jayce's side erupted into agony. Blood sprayed the ground and Jayce screamed, much to Kha'zix's pleasure.

Jayce slapped at his chest until he found the button he so desperately searched for. The air around him filled with electricity and Kha'zix yelled in agony. Jayce then reached to his hip as he switched the hammer back to its cannon form, and pulled a small orb from his belt and threw it on the ground in front of him. The orb split and formed a gateway of energy. He ran into its safety and felt his body speed up. He spun sharply and fired a large ball of energy through the gate. It grew in size and sped up drastically, and slammed into the Void creature. His head, shoulders and part of his chest disappeared as the rest of the hunter fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Jayce leaned against his tower and slid to the ground. He was close to death; he could feel the blackness creeping up on him. He pulled a vial of red liquid from his side and quickly drank the sweet tasting health potion down. He could feel the potion slowly bringing him away from the creeping darkness. He thought of the fountain and the familiar blue aura formed around him. He smiled at the carnage he had left in the top lane. Bodies of minions and champions alike around him; his grin widened when he saw the body of Kha'zix. Bringing down the new champion was strangely satisfying. Even if they lost this match, he was going to make it his goal to bring the new guy down a peg or two. The grass leading into the jungle parted and the mottled, purple hunter sprinted from its safety. He screamed as the tower blasted him and Jayce shot him in the chest with a blast from his cannon. A second blast hit him and Jayce began laughing. He flipped Kha'zix off.

"Welcome to the League," he told the screaming bug as the third and final blast put him down for the count. He glanced at his wrist indicator and watched his kills increase by 1 and chuckled to himself as the Recall brought him back to the safety of his Nexus.


End file.
